Best Luck
by Lotus Spring
Summary: Las personas suelen decir que la suerte no existe, que es algo utopico e irreal. Sin embargo, nadie dijo que las circunstancias sorpresivas no contaban como buena o mala suerte. RIREN/AU/One-Shot/Yaoi.
**¡Hola! Ha pasado bastante tiempo que no escribia algo de SnK, estoy feliz. Bueno, este pequeño One Shot surgio de un promp que MaBo me paso hace bastante tiempo y que le habia prometido escribir. Bueno, espero que les guste, hay porno pero no es nada extraordinario. Disculpen los errores ortograficos, redaccion y el ooc.**

* * *

Era poderosa, brillante, espectacular. La calidad y el maldito brillo que poseía el estuche hacían una combinación atrayente. Lo suficiente como para caer encantado por ella. Y dios, jodido dios; ese precioso modelo era lo que justamente añoraba con todo su corazón. Ahí, pulcramente levantada en medio de sus congéneres, esa bella cámara lo llamaba a comprarla. La necesitaba.

Muchísimo.

—Es perfecta—susurro con el corazón acelerado y con una sonrisa radiante. Eren la cogió instantáneamente y la observo con detalle, apreciando los pequeños accesorios que la cámara traía consigo. Una vez que culmino con el examen visual hacia el objeto, levanto la cabeza y miro hacia todos lados tratando de ubicar a su novio. Primero trato de ubicarlo en el pasillo de verduras y frutas del enorme supermercado. Sin embargo, no lo encontró. Giro hacia el otro lado y de igual forma busco entre el montón de personas. Bingo, sonrió cuando lo vio enfrente del estante selecto para los enjuagues y objetos de limpieza. Levi, al parecer, leía con cuidado una de las etiquetas del último detergente lanzado hacia el mercado.

Su novio, era prácticamente el primero en enterarse de las novedades del mundo comercial, en cuanto a limpieza se trataba. Así prácticamente era obvio que se encontraría precisamente en ese pasillo. Eren suspiro y con la cámara en sus manos camino en dirección a Levi. Se paró al lado de este y espero a que terminase de leer las indicaciones del producto.

Cuando Levi termino y decidió que se llevaría el detergente a casa, volteo y con un poco de sorpresa choco con la mirada coqueta de Eren. — ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?—pregunto con indiferencia y con una ceja alzada. Eren sonrió en respuesta.

—Si—levanto la cámara mostrándosela a Levi—Es perfecta, ¿no? Creo que va conmigo, ya sabes. La siento cómoda, lo suficiente como para llevarla conmigo a todos lados. Últimamente el trabajo me obliga a moverme demasiado así que este modelo me ayudara bastante.

Levi la miro y no mostro ningún tipo de reacción en su rostro. La verdad era que consideraba a todas las cámaras iguales, no encontraba diferencia, tarde o temprano todas terminaban echas mierda por algún descuido de Eren. —Lo que digas. — tiro el detergente hacia el carrito de supermercado y camino en dirección a la caja. Eren le siguió. — Al final, terminaras echándola a la basura como las demás. —y consecuentemente Eren compraría otra que seguramente tendría el mismo destino con el tiempo.

Eren frunció el ceño y resoplo. Bueno, tampoco era como si el las rompiese al propósito. El trabajo y otros factores ayudaban a que la mayoría de las cámaras muriesen en plena batalla. Y claro, por supuesto también admitía que tenía un poco de culpa por no ser tan cuidadoso. Pero aun así, no consideraba que todo fuese enteramente descuido suyo. —Cuidare esta. Ya lo veras, solo espero que este mes no sea tan agresivo como el anterior.

Levi se detuvo de improvisto al escuchar la última frase. —Creí que Erwin te daría unas vacaciones esta semana —pronuncio algo irritado.

Eren le miro y sonrió algo nervioso—Bueno, el trabajo de un periodista no termina nunca. Esta semana la tendré libre pero aun así escribiré unas cuantas columnas para el periódico. —Maldición. La mirada de Levi no era la más amigable de todas. Trago un poco de saliva y volvió a andar tratando de ignorar un poco la actitud de su novio.

Pero no. Levi definitivamente no se dejaría ignorar, con carrito y todo aumento la velocidad. Y para cuando la gente volteo a verlos, Eren no sabía porque corría y en lo único en que pensaba Levi era en arrollar a Eren con el puto carrito, ah y claro con el detergente de diez kilos encima. Benditos productos extra grandes.

—Explícame porque mierda continuaras trabajando cuando se supone que teníamos estrictamente reservada esa semana. Y no me vengas con explicaciones y excusas pendejas. — tanto amor en una sola frase. Eren respiro profundo y bajo la cabeza.

—En realidad yo pedí que me anexaran ese trabajo, solo quería encargarme de ese asunto—explico, no muy seguro de que Levi entendiese la importancia que para el tenia culminar con lo que iniciaba. Eren no era el mejor periodista, pero si era de los que más se esforzaba y vivía apasionado por su profesión.

Y Levi en medio de la jodida sección de carnes, recordó que eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Eren. Chasqueo la lengua molesto y sin decir una sola palabra más, retomo su camino en dirección a la caja.

No eran una pareja perfecta, pero si una pareja sincera y que hacía un año exactamente habían comenzado a vivir juntos. La convivencia, a decir verdad; no fue perfecta ni de color rosa pastel pero con el tiempo y con perseverancia ambos habían llegado al punto en el cual se sentían cómodos juntos. Eren era periodista y Levi era doctor en el hospital general de la ciudad. La mayor parte de veces las personas solían preguntar como hacían para pasar tiempo juntos, puesto que sus trabajos no eran los más cómodos que existían. Pero ellos como siempre respondían que el día tenía 24 horas y que tenían una eternidad para compartir.

—Lo siento—susurro Eren, a un lado del asiento de Levi en medio del auto, de camino a casa. Levi no dijo nada nuevamente; no estaba molesto pero si un poco frustrado. El silencio los inundo a ambos, y luego de un tiempo. Levi por fin se animó a abrir la boca.

—Está bien, de hecho entiendo tu punto, Eren. Pero no me gusta que simplemente ignores nuestras decisiones y actúes sin premeditar. —Giro el volante y presiono un poco el acelerador— Deja de comportarte como un mocoso.

Eren iba a responder que no se comportaba un mocoso, pero lo mejor era no contraatacar, no ahora que tenía todas las posibilidades de salir perdedor. Asintió y giro un poco el rostro. —Hare un intento.

—Quiero escuchar una afirmación.

Mierda.

—Sí.

—Una afirmación completa.

Oh carajo. Esto no podía ser cierto.

—Dejare de comportarme como un mocoso. —Hablo lo más rápido que pudo. — ¿Contento?

—Algo.

Oh no. Eso sí que no.

—Quiero escuchar una afirmación completa.

Sí. Se llevaban de lo mejor.

-w-

— ¿Hasta qué hora vas a quedarte despierto?

Eren giro a ver a Levi con una sonrisa y alzo los hombros. —No lo sé—respondió con las mejillas rojas y con el sudor brotando de sus poros. Desde que habían llegado, lo que primero había hecho Eren fue encerrarse en su mundo de fantasía junto a su nuevo juguete. Se encontraba maravillado y enamorado de su nueva cámara. La susodicha en cuestión tenía otras funciones que hacían a Eren babear y rodar por el suelo como niña enamorada. Y también hacia que Levi quisiese romperla y tirarla a la basura.

—Deja esa maldita cosa en el estante y vamos a dormir—era sábado, un glorioso sábado sin guardia. Levi apreciaba eso y verdaderamente quería dormir con Eren ahora que tenía un poco de tiempo de libre.

Pero Eren seguía idiotizado. Era demasiado para su joven vida, Levi se consideraba joven aun.

—Pero quiero explorarla un poco más—Eren levanto la vista y puso ojos de cachorro, suplicando prácticamente que su novio le diese un poco más de tiempo. Solo un poco. Error. Levi estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda como un buen hombre trabajador y cansado hasta el cuello.

A punto de explotar y sujetar del cuello a su mocoso, Levi se detuvo unos segundos. Una brillante idea surco su mente. Todo tuvo sentido, el hermoso viento otoñal choco contra las ventanas de la casa. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Y su expresión de mierda cambio a otra totalmente diferente, a una más aterradora con un putisimo nivel de psicópata. — ¿Qué te parece si somos los primeros en usarla, Eren?—pregunto con un tono de voz sereno y neutro. Analizando cada jodido gesto de Eren. Desde sus cabellos hasta sus pies.

— ¿Nosotros?

—Sí. Solo un poco.

Eren nunca se esperó lo siguiente.

-w-

Levi la movió un poco. Quería obtenerlo, obtener ese maldito ángulo. Ese glorioso ángulo que capturaba el perfecto momento en que la entrada de Eren estaba siendo penetrada por su pene. Quería una toma perfecta, una grabación gloriosa. Pasó un poco de tiempo y la obtuvo, entonces continúo. De una sola estocada se introdujo completamente en el agujero húmedo y apretado de Eren.

El gemido de Eren se quedó suspendido en el aire, las sabanas de la cama se deslizaron para los costados. Eren permaneció un momento con los ojos bien abiertos y con los labios apretados en una sola línea, la sola penetración lo había dejado sin aire. Necesitaba un tiempo, solo un poco. Pero Levi no lo dejo, instantáneamente comenzó a moverse en su interior. Golpeando una y otra vez con rudeza. Dando estocadas fuertes y certeras.

La cámara seguía en el mismo ángulo, grabando con minuciosidad la escena y capturando los gemidos de Eren y los gruñidos de Levi.

—Levi—le llamo Eren en medio de la grabación, recostado sobre la cama y con las piernas abiertas, cada una a los costados de Levi. Siendo follado con dureza, mientras su vientre se hinchaba y bajaba con cada penetración. —M-Más duro—pidió, sumergido en el éxtasis, en el placer de sentir ese grueso miembro en su interior. Deliciosamente y dolorosamente duro. Al principio Eren no se había tomado bien la idea de grabarse con Levi pero ahora sin pensarlo, tenía que admitir que le excitaba hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—De acuerdo—asintió, totalmente de acuerdo con seguir en ese acto y darle a Eren lo que pedía. Sujeto los piernas de Eren y las coloco en sus hombros, saco su miembro mojado y lleno de fluidos del interior de Eren y con fuerza lo penetro. Esta vez, apoyando todo su torso y peso contra el cuerpo de Eren. Rosando su abdomen con el de Eren, frotándose y acelerando sus movimientos. Eren levanto aún más la voz casi grito con cada movimiento.

— ¡Si Levi! ¡S-Si! M-me encanta—tiro la cabeza para atrás y apretó la almohada con todas sus fuerzas— Ugh maldición. —pronuncio con la saliva deslizándose de sus labios y resbalándose contra Levi, empujando su interior contra la polla de Levi— M-Mas dame más.

—Suplica más—dejo la cámara a un costado de la cama y acerco su rostro contra el de Eren, apego sus labios contra los de su novio y comenzó a masajearlos, a mojarlos con su lengua. — Gime fuerte como una perra Eren.

Eren abrió la boca y sin pensárselo mucho mordió el labio inferior de Levi mientras el continuaba embistiéndolo salvajemente. Continuaron así durante un rato más, hasta que Eren soltó el labio de Levi y empezó a jugar con su lengua, metiéndola en la boca de Levi y enredándola con su lengua.

Una embestida más, otra más y otra más. Y fue en la última y en la más brutal que Levi se corrió en el interior de Levi, soltando todo el líquido caliente y viscoso cerca de la próstata de Eren. El menor rompió el beso con Levi y se mordió los labios. Levi tomo su miembro entre sus manos y lo masajeo con fiereza hasta que Eren exploto en un solo instante, dejando todo su semen el más manos de su novio.

Sin embargo no termino ahí. La cámara poseía más memoria que no se podía desaprovechar.

-w-

Eren sonrió cuando vio a Levi sentado en medio de la sala conversando agradablemente con Erwin, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que ambos se reunían y por supuesto se imaginaba que tenían mucho de qué hablar. El mismo tenía mucho de qué hablar con Erwin y con todos los presentes que estaban en la pequeña reunión que habían organizado ese domingo. La idea no había sido suya sino exclusivamente de Hanji.

Y Hanji convenció a Eren, y Eren no convenció a nadie. Ya que Levi claramente los iba a mandar a la mierda a los dos. Así que simplemente llevaron a cabo los debidos preparativos y Levi se enteró del asunto en cuestión, el día de la reunión. Pero no se quejó, al parecer.

—Lo cierto es que Levi es del tipo romántico: "Estoy con un humor de mierda, pero solo a Eren lo soporto. Los demás pueden largarse al infierno"—el comentario de Hanji no paso desapercibido.

— ¿Quieres saber de qué morirás, loca de mierda?—y ahí comenzaba, la venganza en persona.

—No.

—Morirás en mis manos. Siéntete afortunada. —el silencio inundo el ambiente. Eren los miro a ambos y no pudiendo soportarlo, se echó a reír. De hecho todos lo hicieron al instante. Resultaba confortante escuchar ese tipo de diálogos entre Levi "te mando a la mierda y ahí te quedas" y Hanji "me agrada las agresiones verbales".

Sí que era agradable. De pronto, toda la concentración de Eren hacia Levi se vio suspendida cuando Petra se acercó hacia él y comenzó a conversar de la vida y como siempre de cómo era la convivencia con Levi.

—Bueno, ya nos hemos acostumbrado el uno al otro. No hay nada en especial, siempre es agradable estar con él y compartir nuestras experiencias. — hablo tranquilo, con un brillo especial en los ojos. Estaba enamorado, muy enamorado de Levi.

Petra soltó una risita y le dio unas palmaditas a Eren—Es confortante saber que ambos se llevan muy bien, todos queríamos verlos felices.

—Oh, ¿en verdad? Bueno, nosotros somos muy felices ahora.

La conversación continuo un rato más hasta que Eren noto algo particular. El pequeño hijo de Petra estaba tocando el reproductor de la sala. El presentimiento de Eren se puso en alerta, no recordaba que era, pero de algún modo sabía que no era bueno que el pequeño niño presionase los botones del televisor y el reproductor. No. No era bueno.

Porque…

 _"FOLLAME MÁS FUERTE PAPI, LLÉNAME COMO SI FUERA TU PUTA"_

" _OH MIERDA EREN, TU CULO ME APRIETA. SE SIENTE BIEN, VOY A CORRERME OTRA VEZ, MALDICION"_

Silencio.

Levi miro a Eren. Eren miro a Levi. Oh, es verdad; ahora lo recordaba. Levi tenía razón, había malogrado su nueva cámara más rápido de lo normal y había pasado todas las grabaciones al reproductor provisionalmente.

Estúpida cámara.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
